


I Like Your Face

by miinnsfw



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Come Eating, Consensual Somnophilia, Cum Eating, M/M, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miinnsfw/pseuds/miinnsfw
Summary: Minho fucks sleeping Changbin’s chest and cums on his face.
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	I Like Your Face

Minho and Changbin had been doing this for a few weeks now, using the other’s body to get off while they slept. It was all consensual and discussed beforehand with precautions, rules, and boundaries set out between them. 

It was Minho’s night to use Changbin’s sleeping body. Minho pulled himself out of Changbin’s grip, knowing fully well by this point that Changbin would be knocked out for hours. 

“Fuck Binnie, your chest is just so hot,” Minho whispers to himself, removing his underwear quickly. He gently pushes Changbin to lay on his back and straddles the older’s chest, making sure to slowly lower himself so the sudden weight wouldn’t wake up the younger. Minho leans forward, hands next to the top of Changbin’s head so he has the best angle to fuck the younger’s boobs.

Minho slowly starts to move his hips, he’s gentle to avoid waking up Changbin. Minho does his best to slowly build up his pace but all he wants to do is get off, so when his pace suddenly gets faster and Changbin wiggles a bit he has to slow down.

“Fuck Bin, I want to fuck you so bad,” Minho knows Changbin isn’t awake, it’s one of their rules. Minho slowly builds up his pace, struggling to not move extremely fast. Minho is building up the pleasure feeling in his gut, it’s making him deeply moan and throw his head back. God he wants to cum all over the face of the sleeping man below him, maybe he should. 

Minho decides he will cum on Changbin’s face, he groans at the thought, his pace has picked up enough for it to feel like he’s no longer being teased. He moves as fast as he can without applying too much pressure to Changbin's chest. He's so close, god why do Changbin's lips look so fucking good, does he want to choke on Minho's cock.

Minho lifts up off of Changbin's chest, jacking himself off until his cum hits the bottom of Changbin's face. Minho groans and pumps himself dry, Changbin's lips and cheeks getting covered with cum.

Minho smiles, licking the cum off of his hand and swallowing it before getting off of Changbin to clean his dick off quickly. He returns to Changbin’s side, one hand gently resting on Changbin’s hip while his other hand spoons cum into his mouth, sucking and cleaning his fingers diligently as he finishes eating his cum.

Minho reaches over and grabs a wet wipe from the bedside table so he can clean his boyfriends face gently.


End file.
